tera mera piyaar
by Dream princes
Summary: hey my second story its on sachvi read and review piyaar ka dard aur uski tadape kiya hoti hai jaab do piyar karnay walo kay beach duniya ki rukawtay ati hai to woh kiasay isko face kartay hai ek ho patay hai yah alag ho gatay hai if you want to know the answer read it and review it
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i am back with sachivi fanfiction i know kay meanay kaha tha next dareya per leakho gi un per bhi leakhi hai per woh saturday ko milay gi thank you to all who review my first story **

[set after case of memory lose jismay sachine ko saloni name ki ladki jis ki yadash chali gati hai usay piyar hogata hai per end mea ski yadash wapse ajati hai aur woh apnay pati ko pehchanti hai per sachine ko nahi sachine boht hurt hota uskay baad woh udaase rahta hai kaame baate karta hai aur boht weak hojata hai ]

**AT BUREAU **

all officer are busy in their work but one is continuously staring at sachine its purvi who is staring him

purvi (thinking )sachine sir kitnaye weak hogaye hai saoni kay janay kai baad apna bilkul khiyaal nahi rakhtay boht kaame baate karte hai mea sir ko aisa nahi deakh sakti unka dard mughe say bardasht nahi huta abe ( her thoughts interrupt by a vioce its abhi )

abhi :purvi kiya soch rahi hu ghare nahi jana kiya saab chalay gayi

purvi :ha sir bye (take her bag and come out )

**IN PURVI CAR **

PURVI ;mughe aaj sir say baate karni hi hogi

purvi stops her car in front of sachine house

she knock the door sachine come and open the door

sachine :purvi tum ise waqt yeaha kiya karahi ho

purvi :sorry sir woh mughe apsay khuch baate karni thi

sachine :acha ander ayeo

purvi enter and sit on a sofa sachine sit next to her

purvi :sir woh mughe apsay kahena tha kay mea deakh rahi hu ape khuch dino say boht udaase rahtie hai kissi say sahi say baate nahi karte aur boht weak bhi horahay hai mughe pata hai ape kay liya saloni ko bhulna asane nahi hai per apko koshish karni chahiya usay bholnay ki usay to ape yaad bhi nahi to ape uskay liya kiyon ape apni zindage kiyon khrabe karahay hai

sachine (in anger shout on her )tum hote kone ho mughe yeah saab kahnay waale ha koi zarroreate nahi hai tumhe mughe batanay ki kai mea kiya karo or kiya nahi

purvi (with tears in her eyes )koi nahi sir mea per mughe apke fikare hai mughe mallome hai apna piyaar khona kiya huta hai uska dard kiya huta hai mallome hai mughe

sachine (in same tone )kiyon hai tumhe meri fikare ha aur tumhe kiya mallome apnay piyaar ko khonay ka darde kiya huta hai

purvi :kiyon kai meanay bhi piyaar kiya hai aur apnay piyaar ko khoiya bhi hai uska dard mughe mallome hai aur akie fikare ise leaya hai kiyon kai meanay apse piyaar kiya apse piyaar kiya hai mea apko us dard say guzarte huiya nahi deakh sakti jis say mea guare rahi hu if i hurt you i am really sorry per ise barey mea zarrore sochiya ga (she run from their with lots of tear in her eyes )

sachine was shocked purvi ki baate usay bare bare yaad arahi thi woh floor per beath jata hai aur uski bataye yaad karta hai

sachine ;purvi mughe say piyaar karti hai aur kaabse apna dard say chupa kar rakha aur aaj mera dard usay deakha nahi gayia oh god yeah kiya apnay jise say meanay piyaar kiya usay mughe say dure kardiya aur gise nay mughe say piyaar kiya usay meri wagha say itna dard mela (he sleep their remembering all this )

NEXT MORNING IN BUREAU

ALL are present except purvi (after some time she enter in bureau )

sachine look at her face her eyes are red it looks like that she pass whole night by crying she sit on her chair and start working

she got up to take some file but she is going to faint and fall on ground but sachine run and hold her shreya come and hold her

shreya :purvi kiya hua tum theake ho (she touch her for head her fore head is really hot )purvi tumhe to bukhare hai

purvi :shreya i am fine

shreya ;no you are not chalo doctor kay pass

purvi :nahi mea theake hu a phone call come daya pick it come and tell a case was so they have to go their

daya :sachine tum purvi ko doctor kay pass laye jayo aur phir ghare chode diyana

sachine :yes sir (all of them leave )

purvi :sir apko takleaf karnay ki zarrorate nahi hai mea theak hu

sachine :tum theake nahi please doctor kay pass chalo and its an oder

purvi :ok sir

they go to doctor after some time doctor come

doctor :she is really weak unhe bed rest ki zarrorate hai unhay kisi baate ki boht tension hai woh boht stress mea hai apko unka khiyaal rakhna huga

sachine take her to home

sachine :purvi woh i am sorry kaal mea khuch ziyada hi bol diya tha

purvi :its ok sir ape meray senior hai dante saakte hai mughe even i am sorry mughe apke ghare nahi ana chahiya tha

sachine :purvi its ok tumhare leya khuch khane ko lata hu aur no excuses

sachine take care of her the only that make her healthy is company of sachine after some days she again join duty sachine observe her innocence her care for him know he falling in love with her her innocence and beauty make him to fall in love with her after some months sachine decide to purpose her tell her about his felling

sachine :purvi kiya aaj tum meray ghare a saakte ho dinner kay liya

purvi (was shocked )gi sir ajao gi

sachine left from their

**A/N so kiasa tha chapter continue karo story ko wah nahi batana agher continue kiya to next mea boht romance huga leaken kiya sachivi itine asani say ek ho pay gaye yaah anay waale hai koi rukawate deakhte hai sorry for spelling mistakes **

**take care bye **


	2. CONFESSION OF LOVE

**Hey guys their is second chapter thank you for liking my story this much i am very happy after reading your reviews thank you so much so here is the romantic chapter **

**thank you **

**cid ,fan ,adk,sachivi,ninadkdm,shree,kayal jaggernath, ritesh 7,khushi mehta ,cid-abhi,shilpa patte 1,princess angelina -srija ,daya,s girl ,mano , ,katiiy ,prasanthi ,aradhya and all the guests thank you for your reviews **

**IN BUREAU PARKING LOUT **

nikhil is going to set in his car but sachine stop him (here i want to say nikhil and purvi are best friends )

nikhil:yes sir

sachine (give him a bag )tum yeah purvi ko day du gai aur usay kahena aaj yeah hi pehane kar ayie

nikhil:ok sir mea day du ga

sachine :thank you (he is suppose to go )

nikhil :sir (sachine turn ) ha bolu

nikhil :woh all the best sir

**IN PURVI HOUSE **

she is getting ready she wear a simple dress nikhil enter in her room

nikhil ;purvi yeah tumnay kiya pehna hai

purvi :to aur kiya pehnu sir nay mughe dinner per bulayia hai shaadi per nahi

nikhil (in low tone ) woh bhi hojay gi  
nikhil (give her bag )tum yeah dress pehena sachine sir nay di hai

purvi (take that bag)yeah sir nay meray liya di hai

nikhil :ha abe jadi tayare ho ja mea nichie wait karaha hu (and he leaves )

nikhil drop her at sachine house she press the door bell but no one open the door she knock it it get open a littel she enter inside when she move her one step forward lights get on she is looking very beautiful she is wearing a long dress of white color with pink lining she wear a long earinges of silver color and pink sandals she looking really beautiful like angel she look at floor their are many red roses on the flower she walk on them hall was decorated with roses and balloons she is stunned to see this (suddenly a voice come she turn it was sachine he is stunned to see her he is totally lost in her beauty )

purvi :sir she call him 3 to 4 then come out from his dream world

purvi ;sir apnay mughe yeha kiyon bulayia aur yeh saab

sachine (come forward to her );purvi mea tumse khuch kahena chahta hu mea janta hu kay tum mughe say boht piyaar karti ho tume kaab say apnay piyaar ko khonay kay dard say guzare rahi thi leaken jaab mea use dard say guzra tumse bardasht nahi hua yeahi sacha piyaar hai mea to tumhare piyaar kay lieak bhi nahi hu but abe mera bhi tumse piyaar karnay laga hu tumhare jitna piyaar to nahi karsakta ta per phir bhi kiya tum meri zindage bano gi mea tumse wada karta hu kay mea kabhi tumhare ankho say ansu nahi anay du ga tumhe duniya ki her khushi du ga (and he sit on knees forward his hand with diamond ring )will you marry me

purvi have tear in her eyes but this tears are of happiness she nodded her head in yes sachine wear her ring get up and hug her tightly she to hug him tightly

sachine :i really love you purvi

purvi :i love you to

after some minutes they get separate sachine hold her face and wipe her tears

sachine :abe yeah ansu tumhare ankho mea kabhi nahi aye gai

purvi again hug him he to hug

purvi :sir yeah sach hai yeah mea koi sapna deakh rahi hu agher yeah sapna hai to mughe kabhi ise sapnay say uthana mate

sachine remove her from hug cup her face

sachine :purvi yeah sach hai humara sach humare piyaar ka sach purvi smile sachine continue abe hum khuch kha lay mughe boht buhk lagi hai aaj meanay tumhare liya apnay hatho say khana banayia hai

purvi :sachi to chalay

they go near the it is also decorated very beautifully they have a candel light dinner

purvi :sir ape to khana boht acha banatay hai

sachine :sach mea per tum ziyada ach banati ho gi

purvi :no sir mughe khana banana nahi ata

sachine :koi baat nahi shaadi kay baad bhi mea hi bana lu ga khanna purvi blush

sachine :ek baat kaho aaj tum boht beautiful lag rahi ho

purvi (blush ) thank you sir

sachine :kiya kaha tumnay

purvi :thank you

sachine ;use kay baad

purvi :sir

sachine :abhi bhi sir ha mera name lo

purvi (blush)sir mughe say nahi hu ga

sachine :please meray liya

purvi;ok sachine abe khush

sachine :boht khush sall we dance (foward his hand )

purvi hold his hand and they start dancing back ground music

**hun pari pari hai ik pari aasmaan se aa gri**

**samne mere khadi **

**mujhe usse piyar ho gayaa **

**vo chadni tarron ki roshini hai **

**vo mandiron kaa diya **

**us jaan-e-maan ki bas ik jhalak ne **

**paagal mujhe kar diyaa**

**hun hun hun vo mere saason ki raagini hi **

**vo doono jahan **

**vo maang le jo mujhse kabhi jo dil**

**kya use de doon jaan **

**pura nahi likha time waist huta hai **

after song is send they are still really close suddenly a thunder strum come purvi hug sachine tightly after some time sachine remove her from hug he cupped her face kiss her forehead she close her eyes he then kiss her on right cheek slowly and then left cheek he is about kiss her on lips but she turn and try to move but he hold her hand and turn toward his self kiss her on lips she cant believe this but after some time she response his kiss he smile under kiss and after ten minutes they break apart and are breathing heavenly their head are still close sachine move littel back ward and took her up in his arms take her to his roo close door with leg room is decorated with flowers balloons and candles he lay her on the bed and remove his jacket and then shirt with all this purvi heart beat is increasing he take some flowers and come closer to her through that flower on her face she move her face to other side he remove hair from her face remove tht flower by his mouth he kiss her forehead ,eyes ,nose cheeks and then lips come downward kiss her neck jaw line and chest she dieing of blushing due to his killer kisses he put his hand on her shoulder to remove her dress but she turn her self on bed he kiss her back put his hand on her shoulder remove her dress and turn her by shoulder her eye re down he remove dress from other shoulder kiss her neck and then shoulder remove her dress kiss her chest upper body stomach and legs he turn her on the bed she kiss his forehead ,eyes ,nose ,cheeks ,lips and chest and again turn her start kissing her and lights turn off

**A/N so kiasa tha ape saab kay kahane per continue kiya hai i know its not to good but i try to make you happy please review and give me suggestions sorry for spelling mistakes next chapter next friday yeah saturday ko mliay ga **

**BYE TAKE CARE **


	3. chapter 3

**hey guys sorry for late update because i get less reviews on 2 chapter thats why i am not continuing it but i am continuing it for those who review me and like my story **

**thank you **

**adk,sachvi,ritesh 7,katiiy,kayal jaggernath,prasanthi,ananya gautam,daya,s girl,zehra,ninadkdm,confident girl 22,amna, .1and all silent readers **

**NEXT MORNING **

sachine wake up first see purvi in he is on her top and she is sleeping peacefully hugging him with a smile he look at her and smile

sachine (think)purvi main tumse boht piyaar karta hu apna pehela piyaar to meanay kho diya per tumhe nahi khona chahta main apni akhri saanse taak tumhare sath rahena chahta hu tumhare sath ek khoubsuraat zindage betana chahta hu and he kiss her forehead ,cheeks ,and then lips with this purvi weak up and see sachine kissing her she to response him he smile under kiss after some time they break apart

sachine :to tum jaag gai

purvi ;ha jaag gai apnay itnay piyaar say jo jagayia

sachine ;acha shaadi kay baad roze aise hi jagao ga

purvi (blush) ;main fresh hoker ati hu pher mujhe ghar bhi jana hai

sachine :no tum aaj ghare nahi jao gi

purvi ;per hume bureau bhi to jana hai

sachine :tumhe yaad ho to sir nay hum saab ko chuti di hai

purvi ;are ha per mujhe change to karna huga na

sachine ;bathroom main tumhare dress hai aaj hum pura din ek saath rahie gay

purvi (happily )sachi

sachine :nahi muchi

purvi get up and go to wash room after some time she come out wearing a beautiful saree of pink color looking very beautiful sachine look at her and lost in her beauty and smiling

purvi ;kiya hua aise kiya deakh rahie hai main achi nahi lagrahi

sachine get up go closer to her hold her hand and kiss them purvi blush

sachine:achi nahi boht achi lagrahi hu

purvi :ab ap bhi ready hojao

sachine goto take bath and purvi set the room and stand in front of mirror start combing her hair sachine come out from bathroom go closer to her and hug her from behind remove hair from her shoulder and kiss her neck and shoulder she is shivering due to his killing kisses she move her head a little to see him he kiss her cheek

sachine :aur kitna tayaar hogi hum to pehle hi ap per apna dil har chukay hai ab kiya humare jaan lagi apni in adao say

purvi:main to tayaar hi hu

sachine ;chalo tum jao hall mein jaa ker biatho main break fast laker ata hu phir hum shopping kay liya chale gay pura din enjoy kary gay

purvi :ok

after taking break fast they go for shopping sachine select a beautiful dress for her it is of dark blue color its is short and backless

sachine;yeah dress deakho kitni achi hai

purvi (hesitate )sachine yeah to boht short hai aur back less bhi

sachine :to kiya hua

purvi :per main aise dress pahnti '

sachine :to main tumhe thodi na saab kay samnay pahenay ko kahe raha hu meray samnay to pehen hi sakti ho acha aisa karte hai yeah dress laytay hai tum isay humare honey moon per pehenana

purvi (blush)sachine ap bhi na

sachine :acha chalo ab ek achi si romantic movie deakhte hai

purvi:Ok konse movie deakhay

sachine :jab taak hai jaan kiase rahay gi

purvi :ok chalo

after watching movie they take lunch and go for a long drive purvi scream

sachine stop car sachine :kiya hua purvi

purvi :ice cream

sachine :tumhe ice cream khani hai

purvi :ha chalo na

they take each other and feed each other a voice come yeah kiya huraha hai they move their hand in the direction of voice they become shocked and ice cream is drop down from their hands

they see dareya ,abhirika and nikhil

sachine ;ap log yeaha

abhi:hum to yeaha urgent case ki waja say ayie hai per tum dono yeaha kiya karahay ho kiya ho ragha yeah sab kiya chaal raha hai tum dono kay beach

nikhil ;sir woh sachine sir aur pari ek dusray say piyaar kartay hai

daya ;acha to isi liya in love birds kay phone bandh thay hai na

sachine :sir woh hum

daya ;Kiya ha tumnay humay kiyon nahi batayia is baray main

sachine :sir kaal hi humnay apna piyaar confess kiya hai isi liya nahi bata payi

daya :Oh to yeah baat treat to banti hai

sachvi take a breath and smile

nikhil :ha sir apnay theak kaha dinner ka time bhi ho raha hai to chaltay hai

they enjoy dinner and tease sachvi

after one week

in bureau only purvi is present all left for their houses

purvi go to file room to take some file suddenly some one held her by waist and push her to wall purvi is going to shout but person put his hand on her mouth she look at the person and become normal

he remove his hand from her mouth

person :purvi kiya karahi ho main ho

purvi :savhine to ap nay aisa kiyon kiya sachine main itna daar gayi '

sachine :to kiya hua itnay time kay baad akalay mein melay hai pull her more closer going to kiss her purvi stop him by putting his hand on her lips

purvi ;sachine hum bureau main hai koi ajay ga

sachine :bureau mein koi nahi hai and kiss her forehed ,cheeks and then lips and break apart after some time '

purvi ;sachine maat karo na plz ko ajay ga

sachine :to theak hai ghar chalo

they go to purvi house purvi is going in sachine hold her hand pehle welcome kiss to do pointing towards his lips they both kiss and then hug eachother

a angry voice come in loud tone :purvi yeah kiya kara`hi hO

they suddenly release from hug

purvi become scared

purvi (scared )ape

**A/N so kiasa hai kon tha woh kiya koi rukawat thi sachvi kay beach kiya woh ek ho pay gay so keep thinking and review please sorry for spelling mistake **

**bye take care **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys how are i am very sad due to less reviews on first and second chapter i get good response but on third chapter i do,nt get a good response if you don,t like it so tell me kiya main yeah story stop kardo yah agay continue karo because woh response nahi mlie raha jo first aur second chapter mila tha but yeah chapter main sirf unkay liya leakh rahi hu jin ho nay mujhe review kiya agher ise chapter kay liya bhi achay review na mileay to main story ko yahi stop kardo gi **

**thank you **

**anaya gautam ;thank you for your review you review make me smile is chapter ko bhi review karna ha **

**katiiy ;thank you for liking my story **

**khushi mehta ;thank you for review and ha ap mujhe jis per bhi leakhnay ko kaho gay main leakho gi bus batao kiss per leakhni hai aur kiss type ki means romantic ,emotional or suspense **

**bepana,piya 002;thank you for review **

**adk ;thank you for review and i am happy kay ap bhi sachvi ko like karnay lagay aur yaar acp sir purvi kay ghar kiya karay gay ha**

**daya,s girl ;thank you for review ab deakhtay hai kay sachvi alag hotay hai yah ek **

**,rahol , .1,ad,prasanthi,ritesh 7 ;thank you for review **

**story continue **

PURVI (scared tone )ap p...p...ppapa papa ap

purvi father =pf

pf;(come closer to her and slap her in angry tone )kiya karahi ho itni raat ko is ladke kay saath ha zara bhi sharam nahi hai tum main apnay ghar kay baher isay hug karahi ho kiya yahi sanskar diya hai meanay tumhay

purvi (crying ) papa woh main

sachine :uncle deakheya main aur purvi ek dusray say piyaar kartay hai aur shaadi karna chahtay hai ap galath samagh rahay hai

pf;(shouted )tum hotay kon ho meri beti saY piyaar karnay walay aur shaadi ka faisla karnay walay tu konho ha'

purvi :papa main bhi insay piyaar karti hu aur shaadi karna chahti hu

pf ;tumhare shaadi main wahi hogi gaha main chahta hu chalo ander (hold her arm )aur tum jao yaha say dobara kabhi meri beti kay pass bhi nazar nahi ana (he move inside the house with purvi )

after some sachine left from their

IN PURVI ROOM

his father through her on the bed she is crying badly

pf ;tum ab yahi raho gi aur bureau nahi jao gi main 2 weeks kay liya di kiya gayia tum to meri sanskaro ko hi bhol gayi meri hi parvarish koi kami hogi jo aaj mujhe yeah din deakhena padh raha hai

purvi :papa main usay boht piyar karti hu nahi ji saakti uskay bina

pf ;uskay bina nahi ji saakti per apnay baap ki izzat ka koi khiyaal nahi tujhay teri shaadi rohit say ho hogi bus

purvi ;papa rohit sirf mera bachpan ka dost hai main shaadi nahi karo gi kabhi nahi

pf ;apnay bape kay liya tumhay shaadi karni hogi

purvi ;papa apko kiya hogiya hai ap to humesha meri khushi chahtay ho na to aaj kiya meri khushi kay liya ek rishtay inkar nahi karsakty

pf ;kardeta teri khushi kay liya inkar agher yeah aaj ki baat hoti teri shaadi mainay teray bachepan main hi rohit say tay kardi thi meray yaday ka sawaal hai aur shaadi ki date bhi fix hogayi hai next week teri shaadi hai kaal rohit ajay ga usay is baray main khuch bhi pata nahi chalna chahiya

purvi :papa plz main shaadi nahi karsakti

but he leave the room without listening her and lock the door

the whole sachine and purvi pass by crying and remembering the moments they spent together and they can,t sleep whole night

NEXT DAY IN BUREAU

sachine enter in bureau with red eyes no one is present at that time after half an hour nikhil enter in bureau sachine toward him '

nikhil (worriedly )kiya hua sir ap boht perishan lag rahay hai kiya hua hai saa theak to hai na

sachine :khuch theak nahi hai tell him every thing

nikhil ;sir yeah kiya hogiya main uncle say baat karta ho and he leave for purvi house

IN PURVI HOUSE '

nikhil enter and move to purvi ,s room he look at her she is crying badly he go near she look at him and hug him

purvi (teary tone )nikhil plz help me main apnay piyaar ko paker nahi kho sakti plz khuch ker na

nikhil (remove her from hug )main uncle say baat karta ho to phikar na kar okay

and he go to pf

nikhil ;namaste uncle kisay hai ap

pf (with smile )theak ho acha hua tum agay aray purvi ki shaadi hai uskay best friend ka to hona zarrori hai boht say hai tumhare madat chahiya aur ha tum is purvi ko bhi samjhao kay fresh ho kerr thoda trayaar hojay rohit ata hi hoga

nikhil :uncle main apsay kahena chahta hu kay sachine sir aur purvi ek dusray say boht piyaar kartay hai plz ap unko samjhay

uncle :beta main is baray aur bahes nahi karna chahta hu so plz close this topic and he move

nikhil go to bureau all are present nikhil enter and sachine run towards him

sachine :kiya hua purvi kay papa say baat hui bolo kiya kaha unho nay

all notice it and go closer to them

daya;kiya hua tum dono itnay tense kiyon ho main time acp enter

acp ;kiya hua kon perishan hai

daya ;sir woh

acp ;woh kiya ha khuch hua hai kiya nikhil tum batao kiya baat hai aur purvi kaha hai saab a chokay hai per purvi nahi hai

nikhil ;sir usi waja say hum perishan hai tell them every thing

acp;yeah tum kiya kahe rahay per purvi kay papa aisa kiyon karahay hai

abhi :sir ap ek baar karay shaahid woh manjay

they all go to purvi house and tarika and shreya go to purvi room to console her

acp ;deakhiya dono bachay ek dusray say piyaar kartay hai to ap kiyon purvi ki shaadi kahi aur kara rahay hai

pf ;acp sir mainay boht samajh ker yeah faisla liya hai ap saab shaadi per zarrore ana usse ladke kay ilava saab plz main aur baat nahi karna chahta woh meray dost ka beta hai aur purvi ko boht khush rakhay ga

acp ;ap uskay baap hai acha hi sochay gay uskay baray main hum saab zarrore aye gay per ap bhi isse baray main dubara sochiya all leave in restaurant all are tensed

abhi ;acp sir khuch nahi karnay walay humay hi khuch karna hoga

daya;ha boss tum theak khae rahay ho

nikhil ;per hum kiya karay

daya;ek idea hai tell them something

nikhil ;sir idea to boht acha hai

sachine ;per yeah saab kiasay hoga hojay ga

abhi ;per isse plan ko shuru karnay say pehelay humay rohit say baat karni chahiya

nikhil ;ap sahi kah rahy hai main purvi say baat karta hu he dial purvi number and tell her every thing

IN PURVI ROOM

rohit come and hug her from behind purvi release her self

rohit ;kiya hua ab to humar i shaadi bhi honay wali hai

purvi ;main tumsay shaadi nahi karsakti main kisi aur say piyaar karti hu usse say shaadi karo gi

rohit ;per main tumsay boht piyaar karta ho

purvi;per main nahi karti

rohit (come closer to her cup her face )koi baat nahi main tumhay itna piyaar do ga kay tum bhi piyaar karnay lagao gi mujhe say aur bhol jao gi usay

purvi ;na main tumsay piyaar karo gi na hi usay bholo gi

purvi father call him

rohit ;sasur ji bula rahay hai main ata hu abhi and he move out purvi sit down on the floor and start crying

**A/N so kiasa tha kiya hoga agay kiya plan hai cid ka sachvi ko ek karnay kiya unka plan kamiyaab hoga sachvi ek hogay ?so if you want to know the answer of this question you have to review kiyon kay aher isse per bhi kaam review mileay to main story continue nahi karo wahi per stop kardo gi main ok sorry for spelling mistakes don,t foreget to review '**

**bye take care **


	5. kiya hua hai

**hey guys how are you i hope fine so now i decided that i am not stoping this story because some of you review me and say to continue it so i am continuing it for sachvi fans and their is a twist for you all you will see it in last ok thank you to all who review me aur ap log kiya kiya soch lay to ho kiya kiya socha us rohit kay baray main omg \**

**thank you to **

**sapna dahal ;saab theak hoga yah phir nahi woh to baab main pata chala ga thank you for your review **

**mano ;thank you for liking my story jaldi update nahi kar pati kiya karo studies bhi to karni hai na isi liya har weekend per sari stories update karti ho woh bhi boht mushkil say hota hai thank you for you review **

**kayal jaggernath ;are thank you for your review ap hi kay liya aur ap jiasay sachvi fans kay liya hi continue karahi hu aur yaar woh saab huay sirf one week hua hai purvi itni jaldi pregnant kiasay ho sakti hai ha thank you for your review **

**adk;is main daya sir ka plan khuch khuch samajh main zarrore ay ga thank you for your review **

** ananya gautam ;thank you for liking my story i am happy that you loving it and ha kiya karay jaab thak kahani main koi twist nahi ata acha responce nahi milta isi liya yeah saab to karna hoga na i hope you will understand and daya sir ka plan kame karta hai yah nahi thank you for your review **

**katiiy,bepana,madhuvi, .1 ;thank you for your review **

**prasanthi ;so let see you are right or wrong thank you for your review **

**gopirathna;thank you for liking my story this much i am happy you are liking my story deakhtay hai cid kiya karti hai thank you for review **

**confident girl 22;lets see that you are right or wrong and thank you for your review **

**boht bula liya here is the chapter **

**AFTER SOME DAYS **

today is the engagement of purvi she is looking very weak and dull because she not taking her food properly she eat little bit when nikhil force her to eat she is sitting in front of a mirror tarika and shreya are making her ready for function her eyes are red and tears are rolling down from her eyes shreya and tarika are also not looking well

shreya;bus bhi kar purvi aur kitnay ansu bahay gi hum nay her koshish kar kay deakh li per uncle nahi maan rahay to hum kiya karay ha

purvi (crying )khuch na karo tum log ha khuch maat karo aur tum mujhe kah rahi ho main ansu kiyon baha rahi agher tumhary mami papa na manty to kiya tum bhi chup chap kisi aur say shaadi kar lay ti bhool gati daya sir ko

shreya;kiya bol rahi ho ha

purvi ;apnay piyaar per ayie to takleaf hui na to main kiasay itni asani say saab bhool jao ha kiasay apnay piyaar ko bhool jao ha

tarika;purvi samjho baat ko ab khuch nahi hosakta aaj tumhari engagement hai aur phir kaal mehndi aur phir shaadi ab khuch nahi hosakt hai tumhay apnay papa ki izzat kay liya yeah shaadi karni hogi

purvi ;(removing tears from her face )theak hai khuch nahi karna chahty tum to theak hai main karo gi us rohit say shaadi is ghar say meri dolli to uthay gi per waha meri arthi hi puhanchay gi kiyon kay main sachine kay ilava kisi ki nahi hosakti (she get up and move toward wash room )

rohit,s mother =rm enter in room

rm ;are meri baho kaha hai main uskay liya khuch layie hu

tarika;anti woh wash room gai hai

purvi come out from wash room

rm;(go closer to her and held her hand s )beta main tumharay liya yeah kagan layi hu and made her wear that kangan chalo ab jaldi neachay ao saab rah deakh rahay hai

tarika and shreya take her and go in hall all are present all cid officers except sachine he is not their but no one of them is happy at all all are sad they take her near rohit and she sit beside him he take her hand in his hand to wear her ring but get shocked after seeing bandage on her ring finger

rohit ;yeah bandage

purvi;woh chot lagi hai

rm;koi baat nahi beta dusri ungli(finger )main pehena do and he wear her ring

he forward his hand to purvi but purvi did,t took his hand suddenly a man come and fall on rohit and his bracelet make a cut on rohit ,s ring finger rohit fell pain and push him away and look at the person he is a sardare

man;maph karna paji woh galti hogi meray kolo maino maaph kardo o mera pear(foot )phisal(slip )giya si meray kol galti ho gi

rohit ;koi baat nahi and he sit down again beside purvi

pf;purvi ring pahenao she take his hand put ring other finger because his ring finger is hurt by that sardare

after some time purvi get up and move

rohit ;)hold her hand kaha ja rahi ho

purvi;woh main thoda fresh hoker ati hu

rohit ;jaldi ana ab tumsay ziyada dur nahi rah sakta hu and leave her hand she move toward her room with tears in her eyes she enter in her room and close the door and start crying some one from back hold her tightly by waist she try to release her self but man is more stronger then her she is failed he hold her tightly and through her on the bed and lay over her she try to push him away and hit on his chest and arm but he hold her hand tightly and move them upward and press her hands on the bed she is screaming and trying every thing to release her self

**A/N so kon hai yeah admi kiya hai iska irada aur tarika aur shreya nay aisay kiyon kiya kiya hoga agay kiya sachvi ek nahi hogay lets see ha thank you for spending your time in reading this story and plz spend few more minutes and review it also thank you for reading **

**take care bye don,t foreget to review ha**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys and sorrrry sorrry for late update and thank you to al how review **

**sapana dahal ,bepana zehra :thank you for your review **

**adk :ha confusion to hai per intresting bhi to ho raha hai jaldi hi confusion bhi clear hojay ga **

**katiiy;so here is your update i know boht late hogayi ho and thank you for your review **

**ananya gautam ; acha hua na humare purvi ki sagai us stupid say nahi hui aur abhi agay agay deakho hot ahai kiya **

**crazy for purvi,guest ,shilpa .patte .1 confident girl 22 aradhya ,prasanthi ,khushi mehta .;thank you for your review ha thank you for liking my story love you all **

**sourab ; are aap bhi story padhaty ho to kabhi ap ka review kiyon nahi mila kiya ap silent reader thay to koi baath nahi per agle chapters aur chapter zarrore review karna ok and thank you for review **

IN PURVI ROOM

purvi hit that man on his arm try to free her self but he try to kiss her

purvi;rohit chodo mujhe i said leave me and she push him and he fall on floor and stand up from bed he again try to hold her but she slap him he become angry and hold her again by arms

rahol ; tumhare himath kiasay hui ha tum biwi banay wali ho meri itna to kar hi sakta hu tumhare sath and try to kiss her purvi push him

purvi ; main mar sakti ho per tumhay apnay kareb anay nahi day sakti

rohit ;are kiy abol rahi ho kaal humari shaade hai aur tum he move closer purvi take out a knife from her lahenga and put it on her neck

purvi ;chaly jao wrana main khodh ko mardo gi rohit try to take that knife she said kareb maath ana warna tumahy bhi mardo gi

rohit ;acha theak haai tum khodh ko khuch math karo main tumsay boht piyar karta ho isi liya but ok mian ja raha abhi to main tumahre bath man liata hu per kaal kiya karo gi kaal to main tumhare sath wohi karo ga go main chahta ho and he leave purvi close the door and through knife away and sit on bed start crying suddenly she fell a hand on her shoulder she turn and found a sardare standing behind her

purvi;kon ho tum ha kiya karahy ho yaha

sardare ;oy soniu tusa ro kiyon rahay ho

purvi;kiya bakhwase hai jao yaha say

sardare remove his muche and dare purvi look at him and hug him tightly purvi said sachine tum agay mujhe yakeen tha kay tum ao gay

sachine ;main tumhay kisi aur ka kiasay honay day sakta tha ha

a voice come ;tum logo ka romance khatame hua to hum bhi ajay ander and they break apart all the cid members come in room with smiles

purvi;ap sab

daya ;ha hum main kiasay apni behen ki shaade us stupid rohit say hon ay day sakta tha ha

shreya ;yah ghalath hai hum saab kaha gay sagai sirf apany khrab nahi ki hai

daya (innocently )per plan to mera tha na

abhi (smile )ha meray bhai tera hi tha per mehnath to humany bhi ki na

daya;ha woh to hai

purvi; per shreya tum aur tarika nay woh saab kiyon kaha

tarika; are hum to tumahy sach batany walay thay per tab hi mainay mirror main rohit ki maa ko deakha to humay woh saab bolna padha

abhi;aur purvi tum kiya boln rahi thi (purvi lower her head down )ha tumhary bhai kay hotay huay aisa ho sakta hai

nikhil;sir yah to hai hi pagal

purvi;sorry woh main

sachin ,sir chodiya na purvi upset thi

shreya ;bhai ap na boht side lianya lagay ho iski

pankaj ;are iski nahi to kiss ki side lay gay ha all laugh and sachvi blush

abhi;chalo mazakh chodo isay pehle koi ajay asli sagai karlay ha

tarika ;ha give a ring to sachine and sachine hold purvi hand

sachin ;purvi tumhay chot lagi looking at her bandage

purvi;nahi woh to mainay aisay hi lagai hai and she remove it and sachine slid ring in her ring finger she to hold his hand and slid ring in his finger

all clap for them

daya;chalo sagai to ho gai ab kaal shaade bhi hojay gi

purvi ;per kiasay

abhi;wo;h;; humara kame hai chalo ab chaltay hai kisse ko shaq hojay ga and all of them leave expect sachine he hug purvi she to hug him tightly

purvi;sachine kaal kiya hoga

sachin,humare shaade aur kiay

purvi;mujhe boht dar lag raha hai

sachni (remove her from hug )purvi daro mat kaal humare hi shaade hogi don,t worry main kabhi bhi tumhay us rohit ki nahi honay di ga tum sirf meri ho main apany piyaar ko dobara nahi kho sakta

purvi;ap apna piyaar nahi khoay gay ap mujhsay kabhi dur to nahi hogay na

sachin ;kabhi nahi per plz tumbhi mat mujhsay dur mat jana ha

purvi;kabhi nahi and he kiss her forehead someone call her

sachin ;ab main ch;alta hu tum apna khiyal rakhna

purvi;;ha tum apna khiyaal rakhna ok and he leave purvi after fresh up go out and after some time all guest and purvi go and sleep on her bed with a hope and comfort a hope that tomorrow sachin will come and take her away from there away from rohit and all sorrow

NEXT EVENING IN PURVI ROOM

tarika aur shreya purvi ko ready karahi hoti hai purvi tension main hoti hai

purvi;shreya saab theak hoga na

shreya ; ha purvi saab theak hoga don,t worry

purvi ;hmmmm i hope so

and they take her down and she sit in mandap with her groom she look at him from side of his sahera she look at his face and smile he is sachine and then after some time weeding is done they come down from mandap to take blessing from their elder a voice come ;ya;h shaade nahi hosakti and all look at him he is rohit all are shocked

daya ;shaade to hogai tumnay thodi dare kardi

pf ;;rohit;; yaha hai to yah kon hai and he remove his sahera and see sachin

pf ;tum itna ada dhoka

**A/N so sachvi ek to hogay per pf kiya karay gay woh sachvi ko maaf kar pay gay rohit kiay karay ga woh itni asani say haar manay ga kiya hoga sachvi humesh aek rahay gay kiya phir alagh hojay gay tell me ha thank you for reading and plz review sorry for spelling mistakes **

**bye take care **


	7. AUTHOR NOTE NOT AN UPDATE

**AUTHOR NOTE NOT A UPDATE **

**i want ask you a question that you guys are liking my story or if you are liking then why you are not reviewing i get only 5 or 6 review on last update yaar ab to mainay sachvi ko mila bhi diya ab to review bantay hai na to ap log kiyon nahi karahy first chapter pay 22 review and now only 6 its not fair plz do review and if you are not liking my story then tell me the reason behind it a will update next chapter when my review of sachvi story cross 90 then i will review if it not then my story is end i am not continuing it okj **

**bye take care **


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys and thank you for reviews mujhe nahi laga tha kay reviews list 90 cross itni jaldi kar lay gi thank you for reviews ha**

**guest ;thanks for review but ap ka reason khuch samajh nahi ayia review kay liya laptop zarrore nahi main to mobile say bhi review karti hu stories ko so ap kay mobile main kiya problem hai **

**ananya gautam ;ap sorry kiyon kah rahay ho ha ap to review karti ho its ok ha and thank you for review phir kabhi sorry mat kahna because in friendship their is no thank you and no sorry **

**name anand ;thank you for your review and thank you for liking my story **

**sapana dahal ;thank you for your review and thank you for liking my story **

**khushi mehta;thank you dear for your review koi baat nahi ap hamesha review karti ho ek chap ko nai kiya to kiya hua or ap bhi sorry maat bolna ok friend ship main no thank you no sorry ha**

**mano ;thank you for review per main to english mein kam hi leakhti ho so ap ko kiya problem hai **

**anu;thanks fore review aghar ap chahtay ho kay main kevi per leakho to leakho gi per its not right yah sachvi kay bhi fans hai ok kevi per bhi jaldi j=hi leakho gi time nahi bata sakti kiyon kay aur requestes bhi abhi duo ki hai abhirika ki hai duo and purvi ki hai so thoda time lagay ga ok sochna bhi to hota hai **

**guest,adk,shree ;thank you for your review **

**this chapter is for you guys **

PF ;tum nay yha kiya kia ha kiya kami rah gai thi meray piyaar main kiya kami thi jo is kaal kay ladke ka piyaar us per bhadi per giya ha teray liya yah ladka mujhsay badh kar hai na to theak hai aaj kay baath tera mmera koi rishta nahi to aaj say meri beti nahi aur main tera baap maar gai to meray liya aur main teray liya

pm;are ap yah kiya bol rahay hai koi apni beti ko aisay kahta hai kiay jo hua usay bhol jaiya

pf ;nahi tum bhi soch lo tumhay beti chahiya yah aapna peti warna tum bhi meray liya maar gai

purvi(crying)papa plz meri baata to suniya main rohit say piyaar nahi karti mian sachin say piyaar karti hu to main kisay usay shaade karti ha kiasay papa

pf;chali jao meri nazro kay samnay say aur ap log bhi jay(to guest and all guest leave and are talking to each other )and purvi father also leave and then purvi look at her mother she to look at helplessly and leave purvi is crying and then some one put his hand on her shoulder she turn and see

dr salunkhe ;woh nahi to kiya hua aaj say tum meri beti ho main ho tumhaar baap anbd she hug him and acp sir put his hand on sachin head and say;aur main tumhara baap sachin hug him

acp;main bhi nahi chahta tha kay purvi ki shaade usay ho woh to humare purvi kay layak hi nahi

salunkhe ;woh to tumhara beta bhi nahi per phir main apnibeti tumharay betay ko daay raha ho kiyon kay is main meri beti ki khushi hai

acp;deakh to phir shuru maat ho hamesha meray beto kay pichay pada rahta hai

daya;are sir ab ap ladna bus karay chaltay ghar perviash bhi to karna hai

acp;ha chalo and they leave rohit In angry mood say itni asani say tumhara picha nahi chodo ga mian ab deakho main karta ho kiya tum mera piyaar ho otr sirf meri ho meri

IN SACHIN HOUSE

acp sir and salunkhe sir are not their they have some important work do after doingf rasames they enter in house and house is decorated with flowers its look very beautiful sachvi smile and enter in their house and sit on sofa beside each other and now they play ring game both of them are finding ring in big bowl which is full of milk sachin is teasing her and holding her hands purvi is blushing and trying hard to free her hand all other giggle

shreya;bhai rng purvi katy hath (hand )main nahi bowl main hai isi liya usay dhonday aur bhabhi ji ko baad main pakdna sachvi blush and sachin leave her hand and they start finding ring purvi find it and give to sachin slowly sachin is shocked but he take it all boys are happy and girls oh no yaar

after teasing them both girls take purvi to her room and after some time sachin enter in room and smile purvi move her head down and he smile and close the door and move near to her to her and sit beside her

sachin;yah tumnay ghughat kiyon kiya hai

purvi;woh ap ko surprise dena tha

sachin;tumhare awaz (voice )itni bhari kiyon lag rahi hai

purvi;woh mainay na thanda khuch zayada hi kha liya

sachin ;acha aur tum itni moti kiyon lagrahi ho

purvi;woh khushi say phol gayi main aur dress bhi to itni heavy hai na isi liya

sachin(confused )acha zara apna moh to dekhao purvi nodded her head in no

sachin;are kiya hua ha and he kiss her forehead and move her ghughat up and become shocked sachin jump from bed and say daya sir aaa ap yah to and he hear laughing voices coming from every corner of room and he see all other are their and purvi also and are laughing like mads daya is to laughing

daya get up from bed and remove dubata and say (laughing );are thank god tumnay waqt peer ghughat utha liya warna aaj to meri izzat lot hi jaati

abhi(laughing )theak kaha tumnay

shreya(laughing )are kiya bhai ap ko daya aur purvi katy size mian difference fell nhai hua and daya give her a deadly look and then she keep quite and all leave sachin close the door and purvi is still laughing sachin come closer to her and hold her by her waist and then she stop laughing sachin is looking in her eyes

sachin;boht haase arahi hai abhi bata ta hu main tumahy and he start moving his hand up and down on her back and kiss her neck and she close her eyes and then he kiss her whole neck and then slowly kiss her jaw line and then kiss her lips passionately and she to response his kiss and then after 15 minutes they break apart and then he kiss her right cheek and then left cheek he kiss her eyes and then fore head and she hug him sobbing

sachin;kiya hua jaan bolo na

purvi;sachin main aaj khush bhi ho aur dukhi bhi khush is liya kay aaj hum ek hai aur dukhi is liya kay aaj mainay papa ko kho diya woh humay kabhi maaf nhai karay gay

sachin;karay gay maaf maa baap apnay bacho say zayada naraz nahi rah saktay woh humay maaf zarrore karay gay ek na ek din

purvi(like a kid )sachi

sachin;ha and he hug her to lighten the environment he say purvi hum dono ko maaf na kiya to hum teeno ko zarore karay gay

purvi;mutlab and then he look at her naughtily then she understand what he is saying and blush hide her face in his chest and then he hold her up in his arm in bridal style and land her on the bed and then he move down kiss her forehead and take her tika in his mouth and remove it she closes her eyes then he kiss her eyes and then nose and remove nose pin with his mouth then kiss her right and left cheek she is shivering like a leaf and hold his arms tightly he kiss her lips and then neck remove her necklace with his mouth and then he turn her and open door of her blouse remove her blouse and kiss her made love with her and then enter her they fell their world complete and sleeo in each other arms

**A/N so kiasa tha ha tell me waiting for reviews thank you for reading bye take care **


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys how are you i am very sad because i am getting very less reviews so i am ending this story so next chapter will be the last chapter and i will update it when my review list cross 120 thank you to all who review **

**katiiy;thank you for review **

**barkha;thank you for review **

**ninadkdm;thank you for your review **

**sapna dahal;thank you for your review **

** ;thank you for your review **

**ananya gautam;thanks for your review thank you very much for liking my story and a tight hug to you are ap kay review nay to mujhe khush kardiya yaar **

**khushi mehta;thanks for your review and a tight hug yaar your review made my day and ha meine itna bhi acha nahi leakha hai aur ap ki request pay soch reahi hu bas rajvi ko end karkay update karo gi paka ha thoda sa wait kar lo**

**and thank you to all guest and silent readers are ha main to bhul hi gayi ap logo nay saturday wala epi deakha tha us mein purvi kay liya sachin ki care deakh kar to mera dil khush hogiya and his arm around her its just lovely i am blushing +smiling by seeing this mujhe lag raha ahi kay cid wale bhi humare tarha soch rahe hai kiyon aghar woh unka bhi pair banae to i love it are yaar sorry woh main an thodi excited hogai thi chalo chapter start **

NEXT MORNING

sachvi are sleeping in each others arm with smile on their faces purvi wake up first and smile by looking at her lovely husband and she kiss him on his fore head and then she release her self and go to take bath after some time she come back and go closer to her husband she sit on bed and move her fingers from his forehead to his neck and he smile she kiss him on his forehead and then he hold her tightly by waist and roll her on bed now he is top and she is bottom and he start kissing her neck and she place her hands on his chest

purvi;sachin chodo na

sachin;nahi chodo ga kaal boht hasse arahi thi na and he attack her cheeks and neck

purvi;sachin aisa nahi kartay na

sachin;(stop kissing and naughtily )to kiase kartay hai and she blush and push him and laugh

purvi;aise kartay hai and she run

sachin ;acha mujhse shiatane ha and he run behind her and after some time he reach her and hold her tightly by waist and push her on the wall and kiss her passionately she to kiss him and after some time they break apart

purvi;ab ja kaar fresh ho jao aur break fast ready karo mujhe boht bhok lage and she rub her tummy and sachin smile by looking at her she look like a five year girl

sachin;acha ab bhi main hi banao ha ab tum banao gi na

purvi;sachin mujhe nahi ata khana banana

sachin;acha to main hu na main banao ga apni pari kay liya

purvi smile by listening pari

purvi;acha ab yah pari kon hai

sachin;hai koi boht he sweet ,simple ,cute ,lovely and beautiful like an angel tumhai milwao ga use

purvi;(angry )kiya kon hai woh and hit him on his chest

sachin;are meri jaan woh rahi meri per and he point his finger behind and she look at their it is a mirror she can see her self in it sachin place his head on her shoulder

sachin;yah hai meri pari meri piyaari si newly weed wife jo is duniya ki saab say beautiful ladki hai jo meri angel hai my purvi angel

purvi smile and blush;acha acha boht hogiya ab ja kar fresh ho jao apni angel ko bhuka rakho gay kiya

sachin;acha ja raha hu and he leave purvi set the room and then she go to hall and sachin also come and he go to kitchen and said to purvi tum tv deakho main break fast banata hu

purvi;ok and she sit on sofa and take remote from table and she see a packet and take it open it and see a honey moon ticket of paris and she jump in joy

purvi;sachin jaldi ao and sachin come worriedly

sachin;kiya hua ha

purvi;yah deakho honey moon ticket woh bhi paris kay i love it kitna maza ay ga na

sachin;to smile h ay g ato sahi humae acha time mileay ga romance ka and he wink purvi blush

sachin;ach main break fast ready karta hu phir packing bhi karni hai

purvi;ha and after some time they have their break fast and start packing

purvi;main to apne cloths nhai lai ab kiya karay yah sarre to mujhe bath room main mile tarika yah shreya nay rakh hogi leaken main waha kiya karogi

sachin ;are meri angel kiyon tension lati ho tumhare clothes hia ghar mein main layiatha woh to all ready packed hai us suit case mein

purvi;so sweet and kiss his cheeks

sachin ;are kiya dena hi tha to lips per deati and she blush'

purvi;sachin tumhai nahi lagta humae bhai aur dada (means bhai=daya and abhi=dada) ko thanks bolna chahiya unho nay kitna kiya hai humare liya

sachin ;ha theak kaha and he complete his packing and dial abhi number

on call

sachn;hello sir

abhi;ha bolo kiya hai humara gift mila

sachin;ha sir mila usse kay liya thanks kahena hai

abhi;kia kaha thanks woh gift na bhaiyo nay apni behen ko diya hai samhje and daya take phone from his hand

daya;aur ab phone humare behen ko do and sachin give phone to purvi

purvi;ha bhai

daya;kiase ho ha aur gift kiasa laga

purvi;boht acha tha bhai akher meray bhai lay thayto kiyon nahi acha lagay ga

daya;ha woh to hai ab chalo packing karo flight hai 2 ghanto main

purvi;ha bhai and i love you both

daya;we to love you over princes and he cut the call

purvi;sachin chalo na flight ka time hojay ga mujhe na bhok lagi hai jaldi lunch banoa phir nikalna bhi hai

sachin;ji jo ap ka hukame and he leave and after some time they have lunch and go to air port and in some hours reach their destination paris and go to hotel book by duo and enter in their room and become shocked room is decorated beautifully with flowers ,balloons ,and candles sachin give some money to waiter and close the door ands hug her tightly from behind

purvi;sachu kitna acha hai na saab kitna beautiful hai

sachin;ha woh to hai waise mera new name bhi acha hai sachu

purvi;acha laga mere paas ek aur bhi hai bhalo yah kiasa hai and she run out from his grip and he is running and he is running behind her and finally hold her by waist and both of them fall on bed and are to close he is about to kiss her their romantic moment is stop by door bell

sachin;dil karta hai mardo ja kaar sara mood khraab kardiya

purvi(laugh);acha ab ja kaar deakho kon hai

sachin go to open the door waiter is there and he tell him about dinner timing and left sachin take a do not disturb board from table and hang it outside the door and close the door and look at purvi who blushing badly he pass a evil smile to her and moving closer to her and she is moving back and back and hit the wall she try to move but scahin hold her hands and move his fingers in her and hold them tightly and press them on the wall and kiss her forehead and slowly move down blow air on her face she flinch and move her head a side then he move her face by placing his nose on her and move it and face her she move her eyes down and he kiss her eyes then her right cheek and then left then her nose and finally her lips he press his lips on her and kiss her passionately she to kiss him with same passion and love and after 15 minutes they break apart breathing badly then he kiss her neck and bit it and then some how she release her self but he hold her hand again and push her on the wall and move her dress zip down kiss her back she flinch and shiver on his kiss he move down and kiss her whole back and then move her dress from shoulder and kiss her shoulder and then other shoulder and remove her dress completely and then turn her kiss her lips and she wrap her legs around him and he take her to bed and both of them fall on bed he move up and remove his cloths then laid over her kiss her forehead ,eyes,cheeks,lips,neck moving down kiss her chest she hold the bed sheet tightly and close her eyes he is moving down and she shivering like a leaf and blushing like hell he move down kiss her upper body and bit her move down kiss her stomach and licked it and hen kiss her belly and licked it moving and down kissing her moving down kiss her legs then her foots and upward and place his self between her legs and move in her she moan and he kiss her lips again and move in her she moan under kiss and then after some time both sleep in each other arms with smiles on their faces

(and we all are blushing and me to )

NEXT MORNING

purvi wake up and see sachin is on top of her his head is on her chest she blush and remember last night and move slowly without disturbing him and after some time back after taking bath and move toward him and shake him

purvi;sachu utho na chalo

sachin;are yaar bas 5 minutes na tum bhi so jao

purvi;utho warna main na bhai ko phone kar kay kaho gi kay tum mujhe tang kar rahay ho phie deakhn awoh dono tumhara kiya kartay hai

sachin (jump on bed )kiya yaar hamesha ap nay bhaiyon ki dheamki deati hu

purvi;acha mujhe ab chalo bhook lagi ahi mujhe dinner bhi nahi kiya hai

sachin acha chalo and after some time they have break fast and go to different places and take pictures their watch movies and do some masti and romance and in night they go to restaurant and have dinner and go to their room and sleep and next day they go to shopping mall

purvi;sachu yah dress na tarika kay liya aur yeh shreya kay liya

sachin ;ha theak hai

purvi;yeh jacket abhi bhai kay liya aur ywh shirt daya bhia kay liya

sachin;ha jo tumhai pasand

purvi;are salunkhe sir aur acp sir kay liya kia lay

sachin;acp sir kay liya watch kiase rahay gi yeh achi hai

purvi;ha

sachin;aur salunkhe sir kay liya yeh suit kiasa hai

purvi ;ha acha hai

and they done their shopping and go to hotel and take bath and do some rest

**A/N kiasa hia bolo na achay say review karo guys mujhe is story ko complete karna hai so plz review jaab **

**review 120 ko cross karay ga taab hi next chapter update ho ga so plz do review i hope ap ko pasand ayia ho mujhe to boht maza ayia ap ko bhi ayai yah nahi **


End file.
